


Rien ne va plus

by Entropia906



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Random & Short, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropia906/pseuds/Entropia906
Summary: Come Ermal e Fabrizio concludono una serata insieme. Con un pelino di alcohol in circolo.Fabrizio ha una moto (così, scegliete voi il modello) ed Ermal è una little shit.Non guidate se avete bevuto, e non fate le merdine col vostro partner.





	Rien ne va plus

Escono dal locale barcollando leggermente e tenendosi per mano, con un casco ciascuno nella mano libera.   
Ermal tira Fabrizio, passi incerti a causa dell’alcohol, si scontrano un paio di volte avvicinandosi e allontanandosi. Finchè Ermal non dà uno strattone, movimento che gli porta Fabrizio addosso e il suo corpo contro un’auto parcheggiata.   
Scatta l’antifurto ma sono troppo presi a studiarsi i volti, a sfiorarsi con occhi semichiusi. Gettano i caschi sul tettuttcio, aumentando il rumore, ed Ermal sposta una gamba permettendo a Fabrizio di diminuire lo spazio e farsi avanti, incastrando i loro bacini.   
Ermal geme, rimane con le labbra socchiuse mentre una sua mano si insinua tra di loro arrivando all’erezione di Fabrizio. Si fa strada nei boxer e questi ansima e sospira, intervallando brevi risate strozzate. Ha gli occhi chiusi, vuole godersi il momento, si fionda sul collo dell’altro per inebriarsi ulteriormente.   
Inizia a baciare il pomo d’Adamo, lascia una scia fino al lobo e stringe i denti provocando nell’altro un acuto di dolore.   
“Ermal me stai facendo impazzì”  
Nessuna risposta sensata, solo un altro gemito.  
“Nun me puoi segare in strada..”  
“Non ci vede nessuno, neanche l’antifurto è abbastanza interessante in questa via deserta..” risponde Ermal, che continua imperterrito il lento movimento della mano.   
Fabrizio gli blocca il polso e lo fissa intensamente, si porta le dita dell’altro alla bocca e le passa sulle sue labbra.   
Ermal si blocca, i suoi occhi si risvegliano e si compiace nel sentire la saliva del compagno sui polpastrelli. Fabrizio indugia su quelle dita finchè non gli ripete “fidate, annamo”. Ed Ermal si lascia convincere.   
Riprendono i caschi e si avvicinano alla moto, montano entrambi e partono. Le strade sono libere, come i loro pensieri, niente traffico e niente casino. Solo il rumore dell’attesa mentre sfrecciano nella città.   
Ermal si regge sul serbatoio della moto, finchè non decide malamente di spostare le mani e farle risalire sulle gambe di Fabrizio che gli urla immediatamente “se non vuoi schiantarte e morire giovane stoppate subito”.   
Deve pazientare, e torna ad attendere il loro arrivo appoggiando la guancia ulla schiena di Fabrizio e fissando lo scorrere del cemento sotto i suoi occhi.  
Dopo pochi minuti sono nel vialetto di casa, hanno nuovamente i caschi in mano e Fabrizio sta cercando di recuperare le chiavi dalla tasca dei jeans mentre Ermal aderisce alla sua schiena e gli afferra le natiche. Uno sbuffo divertito lascia Fabrizio, che trova la toppa e spalanca la porta.   
Appoggiano i caschi, la porta sbatte ed Ermal inizia a togliersi la giacca di pelle ma viene bloccato da un Fabrizio fin troppo stuzzicato.   
“Che era tutta quella fretta, mh?”  
Ermal sorride, sa cosa sta arrivando.  
“No dimme, me trascini via dar locale, a momenti c’ammazziamo pe terra e sulla moto e ora? Niente da dì?”  
“È colpa tua..”  
“Ah davero..?” risponde sarcastico Fabrizio, “e sentiamo un pò, che avrei fatto?”  
“Ti metti questi jeans che non lasciano nulla all’immaginazione, ti attacchi alle bottiglie con quelle labbra da pompino e fumi come se non vivessi d’altro che di sesso..”   
Fabrizio lo guarda dritto negli occhi, lo inchioda ulteriormente al muro contro il quale si appoggia Ermal. Non ha espressione sul volto.   
“Lasci le sigarette a filo labbra con il fumo che ti fa strizzare gli occhi, ti passi la mano nei capelli mentre abbassi le palpebre consapevole di quanta gente vorrebbe scoparti a vederti così” prosegue Ermal.   
“E..?” lo incalza Fabrizio.  
“E ti posso scopare solo io, chiaro? Queste labbra me le scopo solo io, il tuo culo me lo scopo solo io..”  
Non riesce a finire la frase, Fabrizio si è avventato sulle sue labbra e sta spingendo senza grazia la sua lingua nella bocca dell’altro. Gli afferra i fianchi imprimendo i palmi e poi scende al sedere per far leva e tirarlo su.   
Ermal si fa prendere, si fa guidare, segue il ritmo frenetico della lingua dell’altro e gli passa le mani sulla nuca e tra i capelli.   
Lo conduce in camera con una sorprendente gentilezza, travolto da tutta quella frenesia e passione. Lo adagia sul letto e si scosta dal suo amato per potersi sfilare giacca e maglietta, restando a petto nudo e tornando da Ermal.   
Un Ermal assuefatto dalla reazione di Fabrizio, lo riafferra per le spalle e lo tira a sè per ricongiungere le loro lingue in un disperato tentativo di imprimersi nell’altro.   
Le mani si cercano, indagano e indugiano sul corpo. Ermal infastidito dal poco contatto si sbottona la camicia e si contorce tra Fabri e il materasso per sfilarsela. Le sue dita tornano poi alla cintura di Fabrizio, la slacciano insieme alla fila di bottoni dei jeans dell’altro, donandogli un minimo sollievo.   
Fabrizio si lascia svestire mentre con la punta del piede si sfila le scarpe, cercando di mantenere il più possibile il contatto con le labbra di Ermal.   
“Te non sei umano..” esordisce Fabrizio.  
“Devo chiedere ‘a fattura per controllare che non sei un falso”.  
“Che bastardo” risponde Ermal, che non prosegue oltre quando vede l’altro alzarsi e sfilargli le scarpe.   
Si sorridono, vorrebbero dirsi altre parole, stuzzicarsi e vedere quanto possono osare.   
Fabrizio si riavvicina e afferra la cinghia della cintura di Ermal, la strattona alzando e avvicinando il bacino del compagno.   
Le sue dita scorrono sul petto glabro, leggere e curiose. Lo accarezza e lo spoglia, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso negli occhi dell’altro. Ha dipinto sul volto tutto quello che non riesce a dirgli: voglia, ammirazione, amore, complicità.   
Ermal sa dove può portarlo, allunga le braccia sopra la testa e inarca la schiena, offrendosi a Fabrizio che non indugia oltre. Lo marchia su ogni centimetro, ne assapora la pelle, lo libera dalla stretta dei pantaloni e si ferma a contemplare la scena. Ermal si contorce sotto i suoi occhi, attendendo impazientemente di ricevere attenzioni.   
Gli sfila le mutande, gli afferra il membro e assessta due colpi secchi. Ermal spalanca gli occhi, incredulo per quel movimento e quel piacere. Sussurra qualcosa.   
“Nun te sento..” ma l’altro non alza la voce.  
“Nun te capisco, bisogno di qualcosa?”.  
Ermal raccoglie le poche lettere che trova nella mente e quasi urlando risponde  
“Dio Fabri.. scopami, ti prego”.   
“Come siamo educati adesso” ribatte Fabrizio, “chi è che doveva scopare chi?”, lo incalza mentre continua ad assestare movimenti netti con la mano.   
“Io.. io, ti prego.. ah.. cazzo..” geme.  
Ermal sta scivolando lentamente nella follia delle troppe sensazioni, e quando crede di potersi dare un contegno Fabrizio si ferma, lo afferra per un fianco e lo ribalta sul letto. Si fa strada tra le gambe del più giovane, le allarga e rimette le mani sul bacino sollevandolo leggermente.   
Ed Ermal capisce che non avrà più alcuna forza di opporsi alla discesa di piacere che sta per arrivare.   
Fabrizio gli morde il muscolo sodo, strofina la guancia con l’accenno di barba irritando un poco la zona. Si porta all’entrata del compagno e lascia un’abbondante scia con la lingua.   
Sente l’altro soffocare un grido nel cuscino.   
Inizia piano, con movimenti circolari alternati a grandi passate di saliva che inizia a colare lentamente. Aggiunge una falange, per iniziare a prepararlo, provocando una sequenza di gemiti e imprecazioni strozzate nell’altro.   
Massaggio piano l’entrata, si fa strada con il dito e con la lingua finchè non sente che Ermal inizia a cedere e si rilassato sotto il suo tocco.   
“Tutto bene?” chiede Fabrizio, con una dolcezza che fa sorridere il più giovane.  
“Se non ti sbrighi faccio da me..” lo provoca Ermal. “Ma che voi fare te..” risponde Fabrizio che senza tante cerimonie aggiunge un secondo dito ottenendo un urlo denso di piacere.   
“Tu-.. tutto qui?” cerca di proseguire il giovane mentre la mano esperta dell’altro si muove dentro di lui.   
Fabrizio si piega e si sporge verso l’orecchio di Ermal e sussurra “io ti distruggo”.   
L’improvvisa perdita di contatto stordiscono il più giovane che si ritrova di nuovo supino con un desiderio infinito negli occhi. Afferra il volto di Fabri con le mani e lo tira a sè per tornare a baciarlo, mentre l’altro si posiziona nuovamente tra le gambe del giovane.   
Entra con calma, come se il tempo non esistesse, mentre osserva il volto di Ermal esplodere con gli occhi spalancati a fissare la spalliera del letto e la bocca aperta. Si sente attraversare tutto il corpo, il piacere si diffonde dal bassoventre alle estremità e si lascia cullare dalla presenza di Fabrizio.   
Il ritmo è preciso, matematico nel trovare la giusta angolazione e nel sorreggere la gamba destra del compagno. Ermal non riesce più a parlare, emette solo suoni sospirati.  
E Fabrizio si lascia andare a quella visione divina, a quel corpo che adora in ogni suo difetto, lo prega come fosse un’apparizione mistica. Si bea di quella comunione di corpi e anime, si ritrova ad un altare e capisce cosa vuol dire immolarsi.   
E arriva l’orgasmo, prepotente e muto. Tutto si ferma, il tempo si dilata ma loro continuano a gravitare intorno al loro amore.  
Collassano, recuperando fiato e mente.   
“Ti amo” sussurra il più giovane, mentre Fabrizio cerca di capire se ha davvero sentito quelle parole.  
“So che non vale dopo il sesso” prosegue Ermal “ma ogni volta che ti guardo vorrei urlarlo, e non ho il coraggio”.  
Si ferma, continuando a fissare il soffitto incredulo della sua azione.  
“Lo vorrei dire a tutti, al fonico che setta i microfoni durante le prove, all’intervistatore in radio che mi domanda di te, a Marco quando mi chiede di provare la nostra canzone” continua trovando sempre più coraggio.  
“E ogni volta non lo faccio, ma lo dico adesso, a te. Sottovoce, ma te lo dico. Ti amo”.  
Fabrizio sa di ricambiare quel ragazzo, sa che ha trovato l’amore a metà del suo percorso. Lo sa da tanto, e lo ha sempre ripetuto a se stesso.  
“Mi sei entrato dentro Ermal, ti ho nella pelle” risponde il più grande. “Ti amo da quando ho visto i tuoi occhi vagare incerti nei miei. Ti amo da quando ho memoria”.   
Volta il viso verso Ermal, e vede l’altro aprirsi nel sorriso più bello che abbia mai osservato.

**Author's Note:**

> Ovviamente è tutto frutto della mia fantasia, i personaggi sono estratti dalla mia mente bacata, non si vuole offendere nessuno, ecc.   
> Già mi offendo io senza input esterni. Eh. 
> 
> Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fino in fondo, è stata scritta di getto tra l’una e le due del mattino quindi non siamo a livelli Manzoniani.   
> Grazie ancora, se avete qualcosa da dire i commenti son ben accetti! *__*


End file.
